


Different, Not Better

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Derek, F/M, Insecure Spencer, Insecurity, Jealous Spencer, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“What’s up, kid?” Morgan asked, concerned as he approached Spencer’s desk. “You’ve been giving the new guy the death glare every chance you’ve had since he started last month?”

Spencer’s head snapped to attention, as if he was just realizing that someone was standing next to him. “What?”

“Why don’t you like the new guy?” Morgan asked straight out. He sat there stirring his coffee with a spoon, waiting for Spencer to confirm what he’d profiled the second the new guy walked in the door.

“It’s nothing,” Spencer shrugged, attempting to look away from the new consultant, Galen Pryor, and failing.

“Mmm...hmm,” Morgan grumbled, not taking his eyes off Spencer.

“Okay,” Spencer admitted, taking a sip of his own coffee, crumbling the cup and throwing it into the garbage can, “It’s Y/N.”

“What about her?” Morgan asked. He knew - but he wanted Spencer to admit it out loud.

Spencer knew that Morgan knew, but he didn’t want to say it out loud. He knew how ridiculous he would sound. “This new guy is a star in his field, he has four Ph.D’s in biochemistry, each with a different specialization, and he has an IQ of 193. On top of that, he’s actually a really nice guy and he’s good-looking and Y/N totally finds him more appealing than me and she’s going to leave me...” he trailed off, covering his eyes. He was rambling out of nervousness and embarrassment.  
Morgan sighed. “You do know how ridiculous you sound, right?” Spencer and Y/N had been together for four years and were currently engaged. She was head over heels in love with him and vice versa; unless Spencer cheated or went back on the dilauded, she would never leave him.

“Yes,” he groaned, allowing his head to fall to the desk. “I’d be more worried if we just started dating, but we’ve been together for nearly five years.”

“Exactly,” Morgan replied, “You have absolutely no reason to be worried. However, you should tell Y/N how you’re feeling.”

“I can’t do that,” Spencer said, immediately panicking about what Y/N would say.

Morgan finished his own cup of coffee, walking away as he tossed the empty cup in the trashcan along with Spencer’s. “Just do it, kid. You’ll feel better.”  
\--------------

“I’m glad we have a specialist like Galen to call on occasionally,” you said, picking up a glass of white wine off of the wine rack to pour for Spencer and yourself. “I mean we are an amazing team on our own, but for some occasions, having Galen on call will allow us to catch the bad guys even faster.”

Galen had only been hired a month ago, but you’d had the opportunity to call on him twice and he’d helped the team greatly. You passed a glass of wine to Spencer and moved in for a toast, but he was off in his own little world. “You okay, Spence?” you asked. He’d been distracted for a few weeks. Normally, you’d allow him to work through things on his own before asking if he needed help, but this was ongoing and you were starting to worry a little.

“Yea, I’m okay,” he said, a semi-tight smile forming on his face before he listlessly clinked his glass with yours. “It’s just...”

“What?” you asked concerned. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you back on the dilauded?” You panicked, sitting backward with eyes wide open awaiting his response.

He put his hand on her shoulder, immediately dispelling the possibility that he was back on drugs. “No dilauded, Y/N. I promise. I just can’t help but think that you think this new consultant is better than me...” He hated admitting it out loud.

“What?” you laughed incredulously. “Why on earth would you think that?”

He shrugged. “Ever since he started, all you talk about is him. He’s smarter than I am. He’s good-looking. He’s got more higher degrees than I do. I just keep thinking that your going to realize how awesome he is and not wanna be with me anymore.”

You scrunched your eyebrows in pity. “Baby,” you started, leaning into him and kissing him on the neck, “He may have a higher IQ, but it’s concentrated to a particular area. Yes, he is good-looking, but for me, he’s not you; you’re much sexier than he is. He’s different from you - not better. We’ve been dating for more than four years. We’re about to be married. I love you.” You ended your little speech with a delicate kiss on the lips.

“I love you, too, Y/N,” he whispered, bringing his hand to your chin to return the soft kiss with his own. “I’m sorry I get all jealous and insecure sometimes; I don’t like it. I’m just so afraid to lose you.”

“Unless you cheat on me or end up on drugs and refusing to get help, you’ll never lose me, okay,” you spoke, resting your head on his shoulder. “I’m yours forever, which is just the way I want it to be.”


End file.
